Undertale - Objective : Freedom
by MSFanfictionWriting
Summary: After Chara and Asriel die, strange things start happening. Years later, a kid named Frisk freed an entire race with the help of their hilarious ghost friend. What now? Art cover by kiyasuriin on deviantart.


**_AN: Hello! I'm basically new to writing on this website (but not new to the UT fandom) so excuse me if this chapter is bad written— I'll try to do it better next time. Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!_**

 _White_

That's what Chara first saw when they opened their eyes, thinking that they were at their home and they just woke up from a nap.

Oh, how wrong they were.

"Where…" Chara murmured to themselves, realising they weren't in New Home— nor in any part of the underground that they knew.

"Wait…" Chara whispered, realization hitting them. "Asriel! The plan!" Chara gasped, clearly worried.

Chara started looking around in panic. They were hoping to find at least a clue of Asriel's location but they gave up a few hours later.

Exhausted they flopped onto the ground.

"What the heck…is this place…?" Chara managed to say between huffs and puffs."There is nothing but white! How are you supposed to know where North or West or any friggin' direction is?! Plus, it just has to be _white_ , hasn't it?!" Chara shouted being clearly not amused to be in this place as it reminded them of their grim past which they spent many years trying to forget.

Chara huffed once again, trying to formulate a plan when they suddenly spotted something black in the distance.

"Hm?" Chara whispered to themselves. They got up and started walking to that black thing hoping to find…well, something. There was something…weird about it, Chara thought, and they could give at least 3 reasons why…which they weren't going to mention due to their…confusing circumstances.

"Uhhh…" Chara said, as they reached the black thing. It seemed the black thing was a…black pile of goop? Okay, now Chara could give 27 more reasons why this shouldn't be here.

Suddenly,the black goop started moving and forming itself. 'It' somehow flexed itself taller to the point that it was taller than Chara. Two boney hands got out of the goop and started floating on the right and left (from Chara's point of view) of the thing. To end the process a white face moved from the back to the front of the body which made it look like those type of witches from Disney movies that have a neck which is 0.000001 mm high and doesn't appear to have any sense in terms of biology. This was different though, because the face looked more like a mask than a face itself.

With no prior warning, the face started…being cut? disappearing? Well, it doesn't matter. Some lines appeared from the top and bottom of the 'mask'. When they seemed to end, some circles formed at the top of the lines and a curve in the form of a smile appeared at the bottom. A white circle— like the circle of a skeleton's eye— materialized in both of the circles.

Chara gasped and took a step back— an elephant step. "Wh-What are you?!" Chara managed to gasp.

The creature started aproaching Chara as they tried to search something to fight this 'thing' if it could be called that anymore. As Chara was scrolling through their inventory they suddenly stopped and found something.

"Eat this!" Chara shouted as they threw their stick at Mr. Masky McGoop.

 _Bonk!_

The sound of the stick hitting the goopy thing's face resounded— or did it?— in the weird space. The stick Chara was carrying for no particular reason bounced back at said child, who quickly took it again in case GoopyFace needed another beating.

" **Ow!** " said a telephaty-like face. Chara quickly looked around, trying to search for any sign of a living person on this 'space'

After looking around, Chara turned to GoopLoop questioningly. Said thing was rubbing their forehead just where the impact landed. They put two and two together and realised who the telepathic voice belonged to.

"Wh-Who or what are you?" Chara managed to said, hesitantly.

" **Ah...you do not know who I am...but I know who you are. You are Chara— Chara Dreemurr, are you not?** " The telepathic voice said.

"H-How do you–?!"

" **–Know who you are? Because I had a close relationship with the royal family. My name is W.D Gaster. Do you remember me?** "

"W.D Gaster? Y-Yeah I believe I remember you…You were the royal scientist, right?" Chara asked, starting to relax.

" **Yes, you are correct. I was the royal scientist, personally chosen by Asgore— my childhood friend— and the one who invented a national energy system for all of the underground to use.** " Gaster exclaimed proudly as if he was showing Chara a shelf full of medals.

"I believe those are honorable titles but… why does it seem hard to remember you…?" Chara asked, not mentioning that they didn't listen to any of those titles.

" **Ah, yes...I must explain it to you later, for now I must take you under my care. You wouldn't like to just stay here wandering aimlessly, would you?** " Gaster said, with a mocking tone at the end.

"Hehe, I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" They said, starting to lighten up

" **Nope.** " Gaster said, smiling

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
